The String That Binds Us ((A UsUk Soulmate AU Fic))
by LittleYaoiMunchkin
Summary: Black,white and grey.Those three boring colours.The three colours everone was born to only see until they found their soulmate.The only exception was the red string that was tied around one's ring finger.That string had come to be known as 'The String of Fate',for that string was tied to one's true partner.Other half.Or,as most call it,a soulmate. But not everyone has one...
1. chapter 1

Arthur sat,head resting on his desk,in his chair inside the cubicle of which he worked in."Damn that Frog."he muttered as he felt his head throb."It's his fault for making me do all this extra bloody work."he groaned before lifting his head from the table and staring back at his computer screen.

 **A/N:Sorry for a short prologue,but I thought I'd use this just to show how boring and dull and cliche Arthur's life is and how it will change drastically throughout the book.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the prologue and see you in the next chapter! (]-])**


	2. chapter 2

Francis popped his head out from his cubicle and gazed down at the blonde.Of course Francis,being the sly perverted playboy he is,already found his soulmate,so he has seen the different colours of the rainbow."Ohonhonhonhon,does somebody feel upset because they don't have a soulmate?"Francis mocked,making Arthur's migraine worsen.

"Please,anytime _but_ now."Arthur groaned,starting to type on his keyboard.Francis smirked before asking,"Hey,after work,do you wanna come over to my place?My boyfriend's coming over and he's bringing his brother along with him."

Arthur rolled his eyes,winces slightly at how his migraine worsened by the small motion,and asked,"What does that have anything to do with me?"

"My soulmate's brother also doesn't have the string."Francis said,starting to play with a few strands of his golden locks.Arthur's eyes widened.' _Is there really someone else who doesn't have a string?_ 'Arthur thought,he had already stopped typing on his keyboard and was now sitting there in complete shock.

 _'This is my one chance to finally meet someone else who doesn't have a string!_ 'was what went through Arthur's mind...well,something like that.

Arthur lifted his head so he was now staring into the dull grey eyes of the Frenchman and asked,"Can I meet him?"Francis sassily flipped a few strands of hair out of his face,blink beautifully and said,"I offered,didn't I?"

 ** _~•~•~Timeskip to After Work~•~•~_**

Francis and Arthur both left the building they worked at."So what's your soulmate's name and what is he like?"Arthur asked,slightly tilting his head forwards.Francis thought for a moment as they crossed the road and then replied,"Well,his name is Matthew and he's like..."Francis' words trailed off as he contemplated with himself about what words would describe his Matthew the best.

"He's like,"Francis started."this person who you love so much that you just wanna hug and protect,and you'd just wanna spend the rest of your life with."Arthur furrowed his brow.' _Isn't that what a soulmate is?_ 'Arthur thought,not noticing he was following Francis into a coffee shop.

The two lined up in the short line as they had a small conversation about whether tea was better or coffee."Of course tea is better."Arthur snapped quietly,making sure only Francis could have heard him.

"No,mon ami,coffee is always the best beverage."Francis snapped,a little louder than Arthur,yet still not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"No,tea is the best."

"Mon ami,coffee is--"Francis was cut off by the woman wearing the uniform and holding g an empty cup cleared her throat."Are you going to order?'Cause if you're not,get out."the girl said with a hint of sass.Arthur huffed before answering he's like a simple cup of Earl Grey Tea.

"I'll take the mint latte please."Francis said.The girl rolled her eyes before handing another person the paper she had written their order on.She gestured to another counter and said,"Wait there and your drinks will be with you shortly."

Both the Brit and Frenchman walked over to the counter and started up a new topic about work.After around four minutes,they heard their order being called out by a brunette man with emerald green eyes."That'll be twenty four dollars."the brunette said with a slight Spanish accent.Francis paid for both of the drinks and they both left.

After at least thirty minutes of walking,the arrived in front of a really expensive housing estate."Is this where you live?"Arthur asked as they walked through the half transparent glass doors and into the air conditioned lobby.

"Don't be silly.This is actually where Matthew lives.He plans on moving me here next week."Francis said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Arthur just rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly.

 **OoOoO**

France knocked a stylishly designed door exactly nine times. "Why the specific number of knocks?"Arthur asked.

"Because why not?"Francis replied, smirking. Arthur nodded, secretly wanting to punch that smirk off his Frenchy face. _Damn, Frog._ he thought, just before the door opened. Inside was a _really_ tall man. To Arthur, he had shoulder length grey hair with dark grey eyes. To Francis, the man had blonde shoulder length hair and violet eyes.

The man smiled at the sight of the two. "Glad to see you came, eh?"the man said with a slight Canadian accent. "My name is Matthew." He held out a hand to Arthur, who gladly took it in a handshake.

"Come in, and please make yourselves comfortable."he said, stepping aside for the two men. Arthur entered first to be awestruck by how lavish the Canadian's apartment was.

"Arthur, is everything all right? Do you need something to drink?"the Canadian asked, slightly worried about Arthur's sudden change in expression. Arthur unconsciously nodded, still awestruck by the apartment. This made Francis smirk.

"So, what do you think of Matthew's, and my soon to be, home?"Francis asked.

"It's massive."Arthur admitted. He shrugged. "But I prefer to live smaller."

"Same here!"said a loud voice from the kitchen. The two looked in the direction of the voice to see a man, similar looking to Matthew, standing there all geeky. "The name's Alfred."

 **A/N: Soooooo... sorry for not publishing this sooner. I just procrastinate a lot and... yeah. So... bye?**


End file.
